


Reoccurring Nightmare

by fandom_inspired



Series: Malec Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, can be viewed after malec's break up in CoLS, depending on your mood, or after Alec dies, you take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: After Alec is no longer around for Magnus to love anymore, Magnus writes him a letter about a reoccurring nightmare of his.*This can be viewed after the malec breakup in CoLS or in the future after Alec dies





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of sad, but I loved writing this!

Dear Alec,

I am having this reoccurring nightmare. It goes like this: a normal day between you and me, we kiss, we love, we live, then we go to bed. Then in my nightmare I wake up in the morning and your side of the bed is stiff and cold as if you hadn't ever been there. Then in the real morning I wake up and realize it wasn't a dream.

I miss you Alexander. I wish you could come back home. To me.

Aku Cinta Kamu,  
Magnus


End file.
